Forever
by SonicGirl2002
Summary: Sometimes, even the worst situations can be gotten through with a smile on your face. It was only one night, but it felt like forever. And forever just wasn't long enough. So they made the best of it, if only so they could laugh about it later. (Happy Birthday, Kota!)


"Asch! Luke! I need to talk to you gu-" The sentence was cut off by a loud thud. "Ow!" Luke looked up from the paper he held in his hand to the door of the bedroom and frowned slightly in worry. Asch didn't move at all. He remained lying down with his arm cushioned under his head, staring at his own paper.

"Hey, there's a door there, Kuro," he called nonchalantly, and Luke elbowed him lightly. The door creaked open, and the youngest Fabre sibling walked in, rubbing her forehead and glaring at them.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"What's up, Kuro?" Luke asked, setting down the report and holding out his arms. His sister walked into a hug and climbed up on his lap.

"I need to talk to you guys." When Asch made no move to detach himself from his reading, Kuro poked him in his cheek. "Aschy, come on, it's important." Asch's eyes moved to stare at the girl before sighing in defeat and laying the parchment on his stomach.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Thank you. Okay, so, you see, I've got this friend-"

"You have friends?" Asch couldn't help but say, and Luke smacked him lightly on the side of his head.

"Asch."

"Shut up. You have this friend, got it."

Kuro huffed. "I hate you sometimes." Asch smirked, and Kuro stuck her tongue out at him before continuing.

"Her birthday is in a couple days, and she said she was coming to Baticul to see me. She wanted me to show her around the city as a birthday present since she's never been here before."

Luke smiled and ruffled his sister's dark locks. "You don't have to ask us for permission to show your friend around. Of course you can."

"That's the thing… I don't want to just show her around."

"What do you mean by that?" Asch prompted. Kuro started twisting her hands together.

"Well, it's just… She's been an insanely amazing friend to me this past year I've known her. We're a lot closer than just friends, we're practically-"

"Best friends?" Asch cut in again, and Kuro glared.

"_Sisters_," she hissed. Now the oldest sibling blinked and he sat up.

"You've never told us any of this before." Kuro shrugged.

"I never thought it was really important. I mean, to you guys, she'd just be another friend." Kuro shook her head quickly, stopping her brothers from commenting further. "That is not my point," she stated. "My point is that she deserves something more from me than a silly little tour." She turned her head to stare at Asch.

"She's always loved castles and palaces and stuff. I wanted to throw her a surprise party out in the courtyard, and maybe show her around castle."

Asch pressed his lips together, mulling it over in his head. He looked over at Luke, who tilted his head in thought, then nodded. After another few beats of silence, so did Asch.

"Alright," he said. "I guess we could throw something together."

A huge grin spread across Kuro's face, the youngest Fabre child positively beaming.

"You mean it?!"

"Sure. As long as we get to meet her."

Kuro shot towards Asch while keeping one arm around Luke, and pulled them into a group hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she squealed. And just as abruptly she had come, she was gone, out of the room, remembering the door this time.

"…Why do I get the feeling we just unleashed hell upon Baticul?" Luke grinned at his brother.

"Stop it. It'll be fine. I think it's good she wants to do this." Asch shrugged, laying back down.

"At least she knows debt when she sees it."

"She's a step ahead of you." The older glared playfully at the younger, nudging him lightly with his knuckles.

"Come on; help me with this last one and we can go grab something to eat."

Smiling, Luke settled down beside his twin, snuggling against him when Asch wrapped an arm around him.

Kuro had a friend close enough to be family…

That was something Luke could relate too.

xxx

The next two days were a flurry of activity.

Kuro decided she wanted to go about decorating the courtyard herself, which led to her enlisting Asch and Luke as back-up, and later Guy, when he made the mistake of popping into Baticul for a visit. Together, the four of them strung up streamers and tied down balloons and drew pictures of cake ideas while the countdown to the fateful day burned shorter and shorter.

Finally, it arrived: the fifth day of spring. Kuro's mystery friend's fourteenth birthday.

Kuro was up at the crack of down, off to check and see if any last-minute letters from her friend had arrived. Of course, she had woken her brothers up in her wake, so they got up and dressed, planning on heading down to the kitchen to start the birthday cake.

They had just stepped down the staircase when they found Kuro, standing in the middle of the hall, staring at a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hands.

"Kuro?" Luke called, hurrying over to his sister. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him, chocolate eyes soft and sad.

"Kota can't come," the youngest sibling spoke quietly.

"Who?"

"Kota. She's the friend I was talking about." She passed Luke the letter. "She says she did something real bad to her knee, and had to have surgery yesterday. She can barely stand laying down; no way will she be able to take walking around Baticul, let alone get here."

Luke handed the letter to Asch and leaned down, enveloping his sister in a hug.

"It'll be alright, Kuro. You can invite her over after she's better and-"

"No!" Kuro said, pushing her brother away. "You don't understand! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's… I…" She shook her head forcefully. "Just stop it! You wouldn't get it anyway!" Then she pivoted on her heel and took off, disappearing from the room.

"Kuro!" Luke called, ready to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her go," Asch said. Luke spun around to face him.

"But-!"

"Luke." The darker-haired redhead gave the other a stern look. "Just give her some alone time. We'll take care of it later." He walked past his twin, not looking back. Luke didn't make any move to follow him.

"Come on. Let's get those decorations down."

xxx

Kuro sat, nestled in a corner of the library, knees drawn to her chest and chin resting on her arms. She felt so awful, not to mention she was worried sick about her friend. What was she going to do if something happened to her?

That was an easy enough question to answer. Nothing. She couldn't do anything for her friend now. Kota could be getting murdered and she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.

Kota lived in Grand Chokmah. Kuro had met her when she and Luke had been off visiting Guy. It started out more like an acquaintanceship; I know you and you know me, so we can smile and wave and be cool. But then, at some point that was lost to Kuro's mind now, they'd gotten closer. They'd started writing each other letters and keeping in touch. Then Kota had gone and saved her life, and Kuro realized just how important this person had become to her.

She couldn't name a time Kota hadn't been there when she needed her. Now Kota probably needed her more than ever, and she was on the other side of the freaking planet.

Some friend she was.

"You know, blue's not your color, Kimkuthian." Kuro's head snapped up and saw a certain blond count standing before her, a smile stretched easily across his lips.

"G-Guy…"

"I saw you take off into this place. Figured I'd come make sure you were alright." Kuro rubbed at her eyes, making sure she hadn't started crying. Thankfully, she hadn't.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Guy came and sat down beside her. "I also saw Asch and Luke out in the courtyard, pulling down all the decorations."

"I should probably go help them…"

"Why are you taking them down?"

"The party's off."

"What?"

"The girl the party was for can't come."

"Why not?"

"She can't walk."

Guy blinked. "She can't walk?" Kuro shook her head.

"She messed her knee up and had to have surgery. She's on bed-rest for the next month or so."

Guy nodded thoughtfully, then jostled Kuro lightly with a grin. "Guess we all busted our asses planning this party for nothing."

A small smile found it's way onto Kuro's face. "I guess so. Sorry about that. I'll be sure to keep you out of my little endeavors next time."

"What about Asch and Luke?"

"They're my brothers. They don't have a choice." Guy laughed, and Kuro giggled a bit as well. The Fabre child stood up.

"I'm gonna go help them with clean up. Don't feel like you have to. You're right, it was a waste of time."

She turned and headed for the door. Before she could step out, Guy spoke again.

"You know, I'm still kinda confused. Why is the party cancelled?"

Kuro turned back to the blond, confusion written across her face.

"The person the party is for can't come. We can't have it."

"Not necessarily," Guy said, grinning.

"Huh?"

"She can't come here for the party, so why not bring the party to her?"

xxx

"Guys!" Asch turned around from where he was untying a balloon from a bench. He saw Kuro running towards them, face lit up and beaming. Asch frowned in confusion.

"You see her too, right?" he called to Luke, who was pulling off the streamers they'd taped to the base of the fountain. The younger redhead nodded, watching their sister as well. Kuro skid to a stop in between them.

"Did you guys throw anything away?"

"We're just putting everything back in the bag. Made more sense than trashing it all." Asch stepped closer to his sister, resting his hand on her head. "What's up with you? Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm _perfect_!" Kuro squealed in delight, jumping up and grabbing onto her older brother. Asch quickly wrapped his arms around the younger girl to prevent her from falling, balancing himself before they could both topple over. Across the courtyard, Luke snickered.

"I'm such an idiot, Aschy!" Kuro said into Asch's hair, clutching him tightly.

"I know you are," he replied, hugging her close. He glanced up at Luke, who was smiling at them, though confusion was clear on his face.

Kuro pulled away then, shooting him a bright smile, before jumping out of his arms and running over to Luke, who received the same treatment.

"An explanation sounds really good right now, Kuro," Luke said, and Kuro nodded, motioning Asch closer.

"Actually, now that I think about it, we're all idiots for not realizing the obvious."

"What are you talking about, Kuro?" Asch asked, and the youngest Fabre child grinned.

"Kota can't come to Baticul for the party," she stated, "so of course, we can't have the party here. But we can still have a party. We just have to move it to where Kota can get to it! Kota lives in Grand Chokmah, so that means-"

Realization dawned over Asch, and his emerald eyes widened slightly. "We just have to have the party in Grand Chokmah."

"Exactly!" Kuro confirmed triumphantly. "Since she's stuck in bed for a while, we can stick up a couple streamers in her room and bring her some balloons. And we can make the cake and everything at Guy's and bring it all over to her and still surprise her!"

"That's a great idea!" Luke agreed, smiling as well. "You're right; I can't believe we didn't think of that earlier!"

"We can beat ourselves up later!" Kuro said. "Right now, we have to get everything ready; if we hurry, we can be in Grand Chokmah by nighttime!"

"Let's do it!"

Guy watched on from a window in the library as the Fabre family scurried around the courtyard, picking out what decorations to bring and throwing rolls of streamers at each other. He smiled to himself.

Kuro's friend wasn't going to know what hit her.

xxx

The sun was just beginning to set over the city of water. A dark-haired girl lay in her bed, resting her cheek in her hand as her silvery blue eyes stared out her window. She glanced down at the dinosaur of a machine hooked up to her leg and sighed. This totally blowed. She was stuck spending her birthday alone, in bed, barely able to move. Terrific.

A soft knock sounded on her bedroom door, and she turned her head.

"Come in."

The slab of wood disappeared as it was pulled open, and someone poked their head in. The girl's eyes widened.

"Kuro?"

"Heya!" Kuro chirped happily, stepping into the room. She moved over to the bed and sat down beside her friend on the mattress. "How you feelin'?"

"Crappy. Bored, too." The girl tilted her head. "What're you doin' here, Kuro?"

"What, have you lost track of time in here?"

"Huh?"

"Silly. Don't you know what today is?"

The darker-haired girl blinked. "Well, yeah, it's my birthday, but-"

"Don't you even start with me," Kuro chided, poking her friend's cheek. "I got you a present and I wanted to give it to you now to make you feel better."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. Shut up and accept it." Kuro stood and went back over to the door. "Close your eyes!"

"Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't trust you?" the bedridden girl teased, and Kuro stuck out her tongue.

"Screw you. Now close 'em!" Sighing, the girl shut her eyes. She heard rustling and whispering coming from the door and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell…?

"Okay, open!" Crystal blue eyes opened, and standing next to her bed was Kuro, along with two other people. Both boys with long red hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"What the-"

"Surprise!" they all chanted. "Happy birthday, Kota!"

Kota blinked, taking in the scene before her. Kuro had a cake cradled in her arms, one of the redheads behind her had a pile of streamers in his arms, and the other one had a bunch of balloons in his hand.

"Kota," Kuro said, gesturing to the two redheads. "These are my brothers, Asch and Luke." Kota stared, her eyes flicking back and forth from between the two boys.

"Well damn, Kuro, you never told me they were twins!"

"I didn't?"

"No!"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"You didn't."

"I think you're wrong."

"I think I'm right."

"They're almost as bad as us," one of Kuro's brothers mumbled, and the other elbowed him, then stepped forward and placed the balloons on the dresser beside Kota's bed. He turned to her with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Luke, by the way." He jerked his head to the boy behind him. "That's Asch." Kota grinned.

"Right back at'cha. Kuro talks about you guys all the time."

Asch tossed Luke a roll of streamers and glanced at the girl lying in bed. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Screwed my knee up. Surgery on my ACL."

"Damn. How'd you manage that?"

"Foot stuck in the mud."

"What?"

"That's Kota for you!" Kuro added in from across the room, where she was helping Luke tape up streamers. "Doing stupid shit since the day she was born!"

"Hey!" Kota whined. "It ain't my fault it happened! And who gave you permission to vandalize my room?"

"You did, the day you decided to be friends with me."

"Don't worry, Kota," Luke said, smiling over his shoulder. "We've all been down that road."

"That means like twelve billion people are going to end up in insanity asylums because of you, Kuro."

"Hey, shut up, or I'll eat your cake."

"You're already going to eat my cake."

"Fine. You can have half then."

Luke slid back over to Asch as the two girls went back and forth in their argument, yelling at each other with smiles on their faces and laughter ringing behind their words.

"They _are_ like us," he mused quietly, and Asch put his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Told you."

"Shut up, you're ruining it."

The fight ended with Kuro tossing whatever remained of her roll of streamers at Kota and the two dissolved into laughter. Asch glanced at Luke.

"Think it's about time to show them the surprise _we _came up with?"

"Good a time as any." Smirking, Asch stepped back and exited the room, catching the girls' attention.

"Where's Aschy going?" Kuro asked. Luke just grinned.

"You'll see. Let's put the candles on the cake; I'm hungry."

"Sweet!" Kuro rummaged through her pocket before pulling out a small cardboard box. "I got these sick candles for ya; they're so badass!" She pulled one of the wax sticks out and handed it to the other girl. The candles were an inky black, with navy blue zebra stripes on some and checkerboard on others.

"Swag, right?"

"So swag."

Luke brought the cake over, which was in the shape of a large circle with white icing and 'Happy 14thKota!' written in black piping gel. The two girls fought over where to put the candles ("Put one there!" "That looks weird!" "Oh, bitch please!") and then fought over who got to light them. In the end, Luke said Asch would light them whenever he got back.

"Screw Asch!" Kuro whined petulantly. "I want cake now!"

"Geez, you're so impatient," Kota chided, and the younger girl pouted.

"You're no better!"

A knock at the door prevented Kota from replying, and Asch stuck his head back in.

"Alright children, we've got a surprise for you!"

"Huh?"

Asch stepped into the room, leaving the door cracked behind him as he moved beside Luke. "Okay, you're good!"

The door squeaked the rest of the way open, and both the girls burst out laughing as another boy danced in. Literally, he _danced _in, doing a pretty whacked version of the hula. He was wearing a grass skirt over his pants and a coconut bra over his shirt. A lei of purple and blue flowers was laid around his neck, and pink and orange blossoms littered his blond hair.

"Wh-what the hell…?!" Kota choked out between her laughs, wrapping an arm around Kuro's shoulders, who was busy snickering into the older's shoulder for all she was worth. Luke was giggling as well, and even Asch had a grin stretched across his lips.

The blond hula boy gave a sharp shake of his hips, the grass shreds around his legs swinging, then he spun around and posed with his arms in the air.

"Olay!" he chanted, and the laughter rose up again, the boy himself now joining the mix. After the noise died down, the boy pulled off his lei and draped it over Kota's neck.

"Gailardia Gardios at your service, m'dear," he said with a smile. "Call me Guy."

"Guy," Kota said, shaking the blond's hand, "I think you're officially my favorite."

After that surprise, Asch went ahead and lit the candles on the cake, and he and Luke held it in front of Kota while they sang 'Happy Birthday.'

"Make a wish, darling!" Kuro chirped, and Kota grinned at her before blowing out the candles. They cheered and clapped for all of three seconds; then Luke jumped in with "Now let's eat this cake, damn it!" and that was that.

"What kind of cake is it?" Kota asked as Asch cut into the dessert.

"French Felix chocolate drizzled with the finest darkened German specialties," Kuro answered, and Kota stared at her.

"…Seriously?"

"Nah, it's just carrot cake." That sent the two into another fit of laughter, and the three males in the room watched them with smiles etched across their mouths.

The five of them sat around and ate cake, telling jokes and sharing stories over their forks. Luke and Kuro almost ended up getting into a food fight, and Luke actually managed to get some down the younger's shirt before Asch put a stop to it. Of course, then, Kota had to tease Kuro, and Kuro had to smear frosting across Kota's cheek, and _they _almost got into a food fight, but Luke and Asch prevented that catastrophe as well. All in all, when the clock in Kota's bedroom struck midnight, the friends all shared some good cake and hearty laughter, and Kota found that spending her birthday cooped up inside really hadn't been that bad at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a real present," Kuro said after they finished eating. Kota smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry about that. This was the best thing anyone could have gotten me today. Thanks, dude."

Kuro smiled and slid her arm around the older girl. Smiling sadly at the two, Luke glanced at Asch, who nodded, face falling as well.

"Kuro," he spoke quietly, and the girl looked up at him. "We need to get going if we're gonna reach Baticul by morning." Kuro blinked, looking crestfallen.

"We have to go?" Asch nodded slowly. The youngest Fabre sibling suddenly found the wall a lot more interesting than any of their faces. Asch reached out and grabbed Luke's wrist.

"Come on, we'll wait outside."

The twins and Guy said their goodbyes to the bedridden girl, and then left the room. Kota turned to her friend.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that."

Kuro snuggled into Kota's shoulder. "I don't wanna leave you."

"Stop it. I'm gonna be fine. It's not like I'm dying or something."

"But that's just it! What if something happens and you get worse and end up in the hospital or something? What if you need me and I won't be here?"

"I can take care of myself, Kuro."

"I know that… I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying I hate how I can't help you."

"It's recovery, dude. No one can help me. I just have to deal with it."

"I don't want you to deal with it alone!"

"I won't be. I know I'll always have you with me. I know you'll always be there when I need you. Now you just need to know that too."

Kuro pulled her face away from her friend's neck and stared at her, chocolate eyes meeting silver blue. Simultaneously, they both cracked smiles.

"Thanks, Kota."

"Do me one last thing before you go?"

"What is it?"

"You told me once that, if I wanted you to, you'd sing for me." The younger girl's smile softened.

"Warning; I can't sing very good."

"Screw that. I wanna hear it."

Shaking her head slightly, Kuro closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me _

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where your's fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When silver eyes get brighter _

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you _

_If my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Darling, I wish you were here."_

Kuro's eyes were watering by the time she finished her song, and Kota punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Quit getting all emotional on me, dude." Smiling slightly, Kuro reached into her pocket.

"I have one last thing for you." She handed it to the older girl, who accepted it and looked it over inquisitively.

"What is it?"

"Something I wrote. Don't read it 'till I'm gone though, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Kuro." The younger girl smiled and then wrapped her best friend in a tight hug.

"I'll think of you tonight."

"I know. I'll think of you too."

Reluctantly, Kuro pulled away from her friend and walked over to the door, pulling it open. She angled her head to gaze at the dark haired girl once more.

"Love ya… sis."

"Love ya too, bro."

With one last watery smile, Kuro left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once the door shut, Kota turned her attention to the folded piece of paper in her hand. Opening it up, she found lines upon lines of Kuro's loopy handwriting, each one grabbing her attention as she read what her friend could never say.

_Kota__,_

_Geez man, where am I supposed to even start with you? I miss you, for one. Not being able to see you everyday sucks. I'm always thinking about you; you never leave my mind. And now with your knee and all, I hate how I can't be with you. I feel so bad too, and I wish I could do something to make you feel better. There's not much I can do stuck over in Baticul, and even this isn't much, but if you ever need me, for anything, ever, I'll come running, no matter what. I'll always have your back, just like I know you'll always have mine._

_Because that's what sister do, right? They look out for each other. And love one another. I love you so much, dude. That day you saved me isn't one I'm going to ever forget, and I'm never going to be able to repay you for what you did for me. To think that's how it started out, and look where we got. Is there anything you don't know about me? I doubt it._

_Every time I'm the reason you laugh, I laugh too. Every time you're the reason I laugh, I feel like I'm flying. I don't think there's a time between us that I haven't cherished –except maybe that one huge fight we got into-. Even those boring rainy days spent by the window I love. All because they were excuses to spend time with you. Just the two of us, and no one else in the world mattered._

_Not a day goes by when I don't try to picture my life without you in it. And every time I do, I get scared, because I'm so afraid it'll happen someday. But then a remember some crazy adventure we went on, and I'm not scared anymore. Because I know you'll never leave me. And I'll never leave you, either._

_We'll stay together, me and you,_

_Always._

_-Kuro_

xxx

A few days passed since the party, and no word from the other girl came. As time ticked on, Kuro grew more and more restless. Even though she knew Guy was still over in Grand Chokmah, and he'd promised to check in on her friend every day, not hearing from her was awful. She felt like she was locked away in the dark; like something would happen and she wouldn't know about it until it was too late. It was bad enough she wasn't there; not knowing was killing her.

"We have to do _something_!" Luke was saying one night, on a particularly bad day when Kuro had had a breakdown and cried herself to sleep. "We can't just leave it like this!"

Asch shook his head. "We can't do anything, Luke. She's just worried about her friend. She'll be fine once she talks to her."

"But-"

"Luke." The younger turned his head to eye his older brother sadly. "Let it go." Luke swallowed thickly and hung his head. Sighing, Asch scooted over so her was sitting next to his brother on the bed.

"Remember that time you were in the hospital?" Asch began. "And Kuro and I were so afraid you were going to die, that we'd never leave your room and the others had to come bring us food and everything?"

Luke's lips twitched at the memory. "Yeah, I remember."

"That's kinda like how this is. Kuro's afraid something will happen to Kota and she won't be able to get to her. She can't just sit in that room with her like she did you. Just wait; she'll find out that she's being stupid, and then she'll smile again. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Asch."

"I don't."

It happened the next day.

The Fabre family was on its way to the castle for some meeting or something they'd all been asked to attend. They were about to head inside, when one of the guards suddenly rushed up to them.

"Miss Kimkuthian!" he said with a quick bow.

"Yeah, what's up?"

The knight handed her a piece of paper. "This came for you this morning." With a nod from Asch, the guard quickly shuffled back to where he belonged.

Kuro turned the paper around in her hand. It wasn't very big; it just barely fit the size of her palm. It was folded into a rectangle and no writing was on the outside. She glanced up at her brothers, who shrugged in reply. Shrugging as well, Kuro unfolded the paper.

She immediately recognized Kota's handwriting, and her face lit up. Then she cracked a huge grin and started giggling, and then the giggles became laughter. Asch and Luke watched her for a while, amused smiles on their faces, until finally Asch reached out and took the note from his little sister. He held it out in front of him so Luke could see it too.

On the inside was a message, containing only two words:

_And Forever._

* * *

**Kota,**

**I seriously don't know where I'm supposed to start with this whole thing. You're such a huge part of my life, and you mean so much to me that I can't find how to put it into words. So I'm just gonna list some stuff off, and call it a day. **

**So, for one, I miss you. I miss you so much. School sucked without you there. It just wasn't the same, not having you ram into me with your books in the hallway and scream "Excuse you!" into my ear when I don't pay attention. Lunch was so awkward without you and your dirty jokes and random stories and throwing of various vegetables. You missed the day I lost the bet with Raina and had to walk around telling everyone they were sexy, and I couldn't go to your locker and complain to you about finals and draw on your locker door with that lipstick we found on the stairs. I couldn't beg you to carry my backpack for me when we cleaned out our lockers for the year and you weren't there for the hugging and crying as we parted ways for yet another summer. **

**You being gone scares me, so much. That day finals started, I walked into school and saw you in the office. I freaked, and I ran in and gave you the biggest hug I could manage without hurting you. Then the nurse told you to go sit in her office, and you left. I had to leave you. And I hated it. I would've blown off my finals for you if I could've. I barely was able to focus that day; you were the only thing I could think about. Then Rachel told me she saw you leave, and you were in a wheelchair, and I got so worried. I went down to the office and asked if you'd gone home; they told me you left for the year. I whipped my phone out and texted you, because I needed to know you were okay. You never texted me back. When I got home that day, I lost it. I flopped on my bed and started crying. My mom came in and told me not worry, that you'd eventually reply to me and I'd feel better. And she was right; you texted me about an hour later and felt bad that I'd cried. So we both felt bad for each other and somehow started talking about cake. And instead of crying because of you, I was laughing. **

**I can't wait for graduation, because it means I'll get to see you again. I'll get to take pictures with you and whistle when you get your diploma and be able to look back on that day and remember you being there. You've always been there; I couldn't have standed you not being here now. But you're getting up and fighting through it all, probably for our sake more than your own. Because that's just who you are, and I love you for it.**

**I love you so much, Kota. You're my best friend, my other half, my sister. You've always helped me up whenever I fell down, gave me a flashlight when I was lost in the dark. You're my person, my rock, my lifeline. You saved me, Kota. That year we finally clicked; if it hadn't been for you, I doubt I'd be sitting here typing this. That year was so awful; there's no doubt in my mind I would've killed myself had you not shown up. You saved me, and I'll never forget it, and I'll never be able to repay you for that. You put up with me, you've seen me at my best and at my worst, and you've accepted me and supported me through it all. I can't picture my life without you because I don't have a life without you. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd do.**

**I just hope you know that I'm always going to be there for you, whenever you need me, through thick and thin, sickness and health, forever. No matter what, I'll always be right beside you. I'm Dr. Phil, aren't I? And Dr. Phil is always there for his patients. And I'll always be there for you, and if you ever forget that I will knock you into next week, just like I know you will if I ever do.**

**I think this has gone on long enough. I really hope you liked this, and that it made you smile. Have a great day, Kota, you deserve it.**

**"I'll be your Luke if you'll be my Asch."**

**Love you,**

**Brianna**


End file.
